herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Scheijan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Scheijan page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mndarrr (Talk) 01:27, December 30, 2012 I'd made a template page a while ago for bank notes. Just use this code to make this show up . Hope that helps! Happy new year! Mndarrr (talk) 19:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I will be updating that coins pic to remove the background as soon as I get a chance to this afternoon. So the image will just be the coins and not that weird tan background. Mndarrr (talk) 19:52, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I've played with those features on other wikis and they never seem to work right. I end up having to define alignment in every cell. If you post a template for yourself to copy/paste on the bottom of the page it might be easier. Mndarrr (talk) 20:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I know we didnt start out doing it (haha, big oops on my part) - but if you see any pages that are missing info, like pictures or anything, can you do me a huge favor and add the incomplete tags just somewhere on the page? It will just help us know which pages we need to go back and edit later on. I'm trying to catch things as I see them, but having other people help out too would be amazing. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 20:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!!! Oh, I'm not sure if you've seen it already (You probably have) but all the templates are posted on the New Page Templates page. So if you need to create a new page quick, you can always copy/paste the template onto the new page. I'm pretty sure you've already been using it, but just in case! Haha. Thanks again! Mndarrr (talk) 23:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) We left all the "Quest" sections on pages simply because we hadn't posted all the quests yet. If you see pages with them you can go ahead and remove that chunk instead of marking it as incomplete. (As long as everything else is done, of course) Mndarrr (talk) 03:51, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah no worries, I hadnt checked anything you've done yet. I just wanted to tell you in case you were wondering before you ended up wasting energy or something. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 04:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I can add that. Mndarrr (talk) 22:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, they're added to the template pages. I prefer using the tag instead of just adding the page to the incomplete articles category. With the tag, it shows the bright red notification to ensure people will see it and also drops the page into the category. We can adjust things later once we've got more of the basic info posted though. Are you editing in visual or source editor? Mndarrr (talk) 22:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I think I need to alter the Monster pages. I we need to have a spot to post what sort of trap works best to catch each monster. I cant figure out where to place it. I'm a little torn. I feel like it should be posted in the infobox, but if there are multiple traps (as they continue to introduce traps) the list might get a little long for the infobox. What do you think? Should it go on the page under Baits or in the infobox? Mndarrr (talk) 23:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha. Right on. I just needed to hear that from someone else. :D Thanks. I'm going to update the template for the infobox and then fix the monster template. Then go through each monster page and fix it. Haha. New task for the afternoon! Mndarrr (talk) 23:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Monster Template Alright, I updated the monster template! Woo! Mndarrr (talk) 23:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) New Food Templates Hey! I made a new template page and infobox for food items. You can see it on the Beef Burrito page - but I'm going to go back through all the cooking pages and fix them soon (tomorrow maybe?). If you see something else you want to fix up let me know. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 10:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Special Pages It looks like the links worked just fine. Did you figure it out or are you still having problems? And thanks for adding to that page, I just realized those weren't created early this morning and wanted to have something posted. Hows the shop location stuff coming? That page looks great! Mndarrr (talk) 23:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey - sorry about the delayed response. School just started and this week has been crazy! There isnt a searchable listing for that info - but if you go to the Clay page, and click the 'find' tab you should be able to click on the info for Clay Pile. Thats how I found everything for the stone mine page and all the other resource pages. Hope that helps! Mndarrr (talk) 03:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes The new infobox layout has the selling price listed in it - that's what I've been trying to update on all the almanac pages. If you want to help, the new templates have been posted on the New Page Templates page. I can easily add another row or to into the template for crafting time and yield (how many it makes) - but again, we'll have to go through and update all the pages again. I'd prefer to wait to alter the pages to add crafting time until we've finished the first wave. I got as far as the Black Ghost Knifefish, a few of the other fish pages got updated when I added a bunch of stuff yesterday but the rest still need an update. Mndarrr (talk) 03:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Shops I assume it was you that left me that message about shop inventory? Every few months I expect the devs will swap out inventories and free gifts - that's something I wasnt sure how to deal with when we started talking about it a while ago. Ok, so I'm going to brainstorm as I type this, haha it'll be messy. Ok, so we know that most of the regular items offered between shops of the same name are the same. Restaurants generally offer the same types of goods. Several locations offer extras which are unlikely to change. So it seems like it would be easier to list the rotating items in one chunk say they can be found at restaurants and then list all the locations worldwide that have restaurants (rather than list each location, shop, and item separately). That'll save us a fair amount of effort when items are swapped around. I think it might make it easier to list items like that, instead of having multiples of the same item, same price, same shop. Food and fish and things are likely to rotate more often than the clothing shops. And we know certain areas of the world have different clothing for sale (you can by noble shirts, etc in Europe, and ranger jackets and plain shirts in Ha Long Bay). Those are unlikely to change. But leaving the items listed that are removed seems silly, or just saying they're offered sometimes, because there is no guarantee that they'll ever be available again. We know that items will be added and removed seasonally with new seasonal content, so we can expect when they have big game updates that shop items will change over. And given that most everything else in the game is static, it shouldnt be a problem to keep up with the shop item changes over time. So we need to look at the way we're doing things now and figure out if that is the best method. I still want to have one big list of items, but maybe we should be adding several location names to the same line. Maybe list regular vs specialty stock. Items that are the same as they are in london get named regular (and we know those rotate), and items that are region specific (and dont change) get named specialty? Did I answer any of your questions in there at all? lol. What do you think about that? Are you feeling overwhelmed by doing that list? Mndarrr (talk) 19:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Where to start? It's early so bear with me :D I just meant listing which items we've noticed wont change per location in a different column (not breaking up the list into two different ones). But it would be a fair bit of work, and probably isnt worth it. If the way you're doing it works fine for now, then go for it. I assumed since its in beta that we'd be dealing with constantly changing content, so that's no big deal. As long as we can get things posted when major changes happen. They usually post any major changes in their forums, the other stuff is minor things I notice while I'm digging around for info. So aside from keeping up to date with the devs on twitter/facebook/their forums we should be able to tell if there are any changes. We do have access to statistics, I can grab them on my admin panel or check a few pages, but i'll need to dig again and find the list. What sort of forum post are you talking about? A new general wiki introduction type post? I made one when I started the wiki last December, but its gotten buried by now. I was hoping to wait to do something like that until we had a little bit more location info and basics posted. What happened last time is that I announced I had just created the wiki, the devs tweeted it and we had 3K people visit the wiki in a day - a wiki that was almost entirely empty of content. We only had an increase of 200 or so page views increase from it. Basically, I jumped the gun on the announcement and am nervous about doing that again. The template pages are posted, so that helps and I'm almost done going through those item pages. But we're still missing some of the basic info pages like crafting and Folk and all that. And most of the monster pages are empty. Its a delicate balance of encouraging people to stop by and edit and showing them something that looks beyond helping. Right now over half our pages are in one of three stages of completed. I'd feel more comfortable if we at least made it through the Almanac pages. I've been in and out of the hospital over the last three weeks, so updates have been slow (as you could expect - haha). Sadly wikia disabled the popular page counter. So aside from seeing which pages have been edited the most, we have no idea which ones people are actually looking at the most. I'm going to dig around and see if there is another way to find it. Mndarrr (talk) 14:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) (E): Just sent a request to wikia to find out why the page set up to count page views isnt counting page views. They typically get back to me within a few days, so hopefully they can fix it. Mndarrr (talk) 14:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) <3 Mndarrr (talk) 17:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin by the way! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 17:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I have a question, How do we delete photos? Melena 21:21, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm so embarrassed, I figured it out. Thank you. Mel Hood (talk) 15:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Checkin in! Heya! Hows everything going? Mndarrr (talk) 06:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Bestiary is now Monsters Hey, I was going through and updating the links to the bestiary page because we've moved it over to the Monsters page. I went ahead and edited your profile page with the new link changes just in case you were looking for it later on <3 Mndarrr (talk) 05:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Profit Tables Hey! I did the profit tables with the green tops. I did them manually, I guess you would say. :) We haven't been working on the tables because of the big economy change. It seems that they are not done balancing everything out so that's why we have let them sit there. Glad to see you back :) Mel Hood (talk) 02:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back!! <3 We've got an ongoing admin to do list if you want to check out what we've been working on. Send me a message on FB and I'll add you to the conversation. Mndarrr (talk) 04:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC)